Doubts
by Prythians105
Summary: FANGxLIGHTNING One-Shot When the group gets some down time, doubts rise up in a paranoid Lightning's mind about her budding relationship with Fang.


**Hey everyone this is my first EVER fanfic on ANY topic so I'm kinda proud of myself, but also crazy worried that people won't like it. I have a feeling people are gonna say Lightning is OOC, but I think since the game gives absolutely NO insight on how Lightning would react in any sort of romantic situation people writing just that are taking a shot in the dark and can't really go wrong.**

** Anyway this is a simple one-shot inspired by a Celine Dion song actually (Yes I am a teenage girl that likes music other than hip-hop and rap. Rap rhymes with crap...coincidence...I think not). If I get good reviews on this (or even if I don't) I'm gonna post another one-shot I've been working on followed by a much longer story I have an idea for. **

**Well, Enjoy!**

"I hate how I might actually like you because you are so much of what pisses me off. Yet, I still find myself looking passed that and into your eyes where I see myself falling for you."

**Present Day**

She slipped from her outer layers of clothing and glided down into the warm waters of the spring. After a long day of strenuous travel and multiple hostile encounters the battle-hardened soldier couldn't have asked for a better place to set up camp. Behemoth hide tents were set up in a clearing about a five minute walk away from the hot spring in which the aching Lightning Farron now relaxed. The others had convinced her to take some time alone in the spring first, while letting them handle fire and food.

As she eased further into the soothing waters of the spring, her mind began to wander….

_Where's Fang?…Surely she'll slip away from the others to join me. Won't she? I mean we are… After last night…_

What were they exactly? Dating?…no…that seemed too formal?… Lovers?…no, they may have come close, but Lightning wasn't ready for that…not yet. Too good to be true? Yeah that seemed about it. Lightning thought back to the night prior. The night Fang told her she had feelings for her…feelings she did not know she shared until that night…

* * *

**The Night Prior**

The first night spent on Gran Pulse, the ragtag team of L'cie got lucky discovering a lake with a nearby rock formation that formed a large sort of lean-to shelter. Before darkness fell they used what little supplies they had along with some dried leaves to make passable beds.

Fang had started a fire by which they talked for hours before they called it a night. Hope, Vanille, and Sazh were out cold just moments after hitting their beds, leaving the three most capable to decide who'd split the night watch duty. After several minutes of Lightning and Fang disputing which of the two would take first shift, Snow joined the others in their peaceful slumbers.

"Fang, shut up and go to sleep! That's an order!" The younger woman was getting sick and tired of Fang's endless pestering and inability to do what she's told.

"Yes ma'am!" Fang sighed, her mocking tone sending the soldier into a series of murderous fantasies. _Hands gripping neck…squeeze….squeeze harder…emerald green eye bugging out of sockets… Oh Eden! Is she still talking?!_

"Hello there Sunshine! You even listening to me or what?" She insisted on calling Lightning Sunshine non-stop since the day they met in Palumpolum. It was nearly as bad as Snow calling her " Sis!"

"No actually I wasn't, _**Fang**_."

"Sunshine." Fang smiled.

*sigh*

"Light." Her smile grew. Lightning shook her head closed her eyes fighting the urge to bring her fantasies to reality. "…Claire." Now her smile turned into a full blown grin.

"Child." Lightning grumbled.

"Touché…" There was moment of silence, and the soldier let out a sigh of relief. Fang chuckled.

"Lightbulb."

"Go to Hell, Fang." Lightning laughed softly, unable to suppress a small smile.

"Ha! I win!" And, somehow Fang's grin managed to grow even larger. "It's nice to see you smile." She loved it when Light smiled. She couldn't help but think of how beautiful it made her…not that she wasn't already gorgeous, but her smiles just amplified it to the point of damn near perfection. "You never smile…"

Lightning detected the barely hidden sadness in Fang's tone causing her stomach to flutter. "Go to bed, Fang. I'll wake you up in a few hours," Light said still smiling slightly.

"I'll try…night, Sunshine," she said, sounding completely herself again. She sighed, sat on her bed, and leaned her back against the stone wall, relaxing. Light moved to the opening of the shelter and did the same, but kept her senses sharp to alert her of anything suspicious. Soon though her mind began to wander….to Serah and how much she misses her… to Snow and how much he doesn't deserve her… and finally to Fang …who always had a knack at making her smile. No one else in their group really could…not even Serah…not really. Maybe a smirk here or there, but never a _smile._ On occasion Fang did… Just thinking about her made Light's whole body tingle.

_What's wrong with me?! Why the __**hell **__an I thinking about Fang?!_

Just then she glanced over her shoulder meeting those exotic green eyes. Fang was watching her. Looking into them made Light's stomach flip and flutter. She blushed and looked back out of the mouth of the cave.

_Why was Fang watching me? Why does it even matter? I don't like Fang…Do I…?_

_Uhh, Yeah you do!_

_How? I'm not gay._

_Says who?_

_Says…_

_No one…No boyfriend…Still a virgin… you're gay_

…

_Yep…_

…_Why am I talking to you about this anyway?_

_Cause I'm you remember?_

…_Ah…_

Lightning was fortunate her back was to the beautiful tribeswoman because her usual tough, emotionless soldier charade was down and out. Sensing the older woman's eyes on her made her feel vulnerable and bewildered, the blush still high on her cheeks.

Light heard a soft chuckle to her right. "Are you blushing, Sunshine?" Light jumped having not realized Fang moved up beside her.

"No…no…maybe…," Light stammered.

"Who you thinking of…someone _special?" _Fang asked teasingly, her exotic accent sending shivers up Light's spine.

"…N…No…" _Way to sound believable, Light! _The blush deepened.

"You're not fooling anyone but yourself, Darling." She wore a devious grin and had a visible twinkle of mischief in those entrancing green eyes… Lightning made the mistake of looking into them and instantly finding herself unable to look away.

_Kiss her._

_No! _

_Oh! Don't sound so shocked you know you want to!_

_No, I shouldn't…_

_Kiss her!_

_Oh Eden I want to!_

_Then do it!_

She did. Impulsive, out of character, and (for once) wearing her heart on her sleeve Lightning lunged, pushing her lips against Fang's…roughly…desperately…and passionately. Not slowing until she realized Fang wasn't kissing her back. But, when she tried to pull away Fang finally reacted, pulling her firmly against her with one hand on the nape of her neck and the other on the small of her back. The two women kissed with need, passion, and long suppressed desire, lips smashed together with tongues twining in the middle.

The kiss broke and immediately Fang's lips moved to Light's neck, lingering at the collar bone before gliding down towards her breasts. "Ungh…" At the sound of the low moan rising from her throat, Lightning's mind caught up with her body.

_What the Hell am I doing?! _Light pulled away taking several steps out the mouth of the cave when she caught glimpse of Fang's confused and hurt expression, eyes dropping and stomach twisting like a pretzel. She couldn't bare seeing the pain in the tribeswoman's eyes.

"I…I shouldn't have…" Unable to find the words she gestured between them with her hands. "I…I'm sorry…" She turned to walk away, but Fang pulled her back, one hand on the side of her neck, the other on her upper arm.

"Like bloody hell you are…" Fang's eyes bore into Lightning's with such severity she dared not look away. Fang's hand gently caressed her cheek as she spoke. "I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you back in Palumpolum. Why do you think I ran after you?" Her tone was gentle and her eyes never left Lightning's. "And, when I checked your mark.." She snickered softly. "I swear a weaker woman would have crumbled right there." The hand on her arm slid down to her hip, pulling her closer. "So don't you even _dare _apologize to me."

Through all of this Lightning lost herself in Fang's eyes, those piercing green eyes that seemed to look straight through to her soul, her secrets, and every single thing she had to give up in her life. She felt like sinking into the cold stone walls surrounding her, held only in place by the eyes and the hands of the woman in front of her, telling her telling her all the things she'd never realized she'd been waiting her whole life to hear. When Fang's hand slid down to her hip she felt things she'd never felt before. Things her body has longed for. It was then that she realized she was without a doubt falling for this woman…and Eden was she falling hard.

"I…" she choked on her words. All these emotions- vulnerability, desire, perhaps even love- were unknown to her, preventing her from forming a coherent thought, let alone any sort of verbal response to what she was just told. Her frustration over it all caused the burning sensation in her eyes to turn to tears, one spilling over when she closed her eyes. "I'm…"

"You don't need to say anything, Darling," Fang said softly, her hand lifting the younger woman's chin and wiping away the lone tear. "Just come here." She pulled her into a loving embrace, one arm around her shoulders, the other running fingers through her silky blonde hair. Light nestled her face into Fang's neck as the tears began to flow, and the sobs began to wrack her body. And, this is how they stayed for what felt like an eternity.

_Maybe crystal stasis wouldn't be too bad if I could spend it like this…_

When Lightning found the ability to speak again, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I…I think I love you!" she blurted out, head still nestled comfortably to Fang's neck.

"What?!" Fang pushed her back slightly to look at her. _She's serious…_

"I said…"

"No, I heard you…" Fang attempted a reassuring smile, but Light noticed how it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You look tired…come on and get some sleep. I'll keep watch tonight." She led her to her bed and was about to turn around when Light grabbed her hand and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was soft and sweet, but Fang still felt distant.

"Are you alright?" Light asked when they pulled away, real concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Sunshine. Get some sleep, gotta big day ahead of us." She smiled again but again it just didn't seem genuine.

"Oh…kay…" ahe wanted to question her…to kiss her again, but she was right. They had a lot of traveling ahead of them tomorrow, and Light was exhausted. Only moments after lying down, she fell into the best sleep she'd had in a long, long time….

* * *

**Present Day**

Lightning recalled every detail of the prior night's happenings with ease as she sank further into the spring., but doing so only brought up all the paranoid doubts that had crept into her mind since then.

_What happened?…Why did Fang get so distant all of a sudden? Us avoiding each other today was because we had to with the others around right…? Or…or did she…? Does she even care about me? Is this all just sexual to her? Why else would she do that when I mentioned love…?_

_Why the hell did I even say that?!_

_Cause you meant it?_

_Did…I…?_

_Yeah…And you still do._

Her mind racing with unanswered questions, Lightning didn't hear the footsteps approaching until she felt the muscular body slide down into the water behind her. Every doubt in her mind instantly fading as strong hands massaged the days pains from her tense, aching shoulders.

"Hello, Sunshine. Sorry I took so long…" Fang's mouth began to gently nuzzle her neck, hands still working their magic. Fang's kisses, her hands on Lightning's body made every worry, every pain disappear. But, Lightning spoiled it.

_Her touch…_Lightning snapped back to reality, her doubts resurfacing from the furthest corners of her mind. It took everything in her to pull away from Fang's embrace. "Don't touch me…" Her voice shook, eyes betraying her with the threat of tears.

"Lightning…wha…what's the matter?" Fang said softly.

"You are! Is this just some game to you!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Lightning. And, stop yelling…please." The hurt in her eyes was almost too much to bare.

"I'm talking about us, Fang!" Her voice cracked. "Is this…are we…just a game to you…?" Tears spilling over.

"A _game… _you think what I told you last night was a lie…" She would have looked less betrayed if Lightning had decided to run her through with her gun blade.

"I know that when I mentioned love…you wanting me turned to you wanting me to disappear." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I…" Fang broke eye contact and gazed down at the water between them, attempting to collect her thoughts. "I was shocked…..Light you've got to understand my perspective here! You kissed me, broke down in front of me after I spill my guts to you, and _then _you say that you might love me?!" Fang said in a rush. She was looking into her eyes again. Lightning detected not a hint of falsehood in her emerald eyes.

"All of this coming from cold-hearted Lightning Farron whom I've fallen for since the day I met her… You make me question everything, Light…" She took Lightning's face in her hands. "But there's one thing I know for sure…I love you Lightning Farron…I always have."

They kissed. But, this time neither held back, letting out every ounce of pent up desire into one indescribable kiss. And, at that single moment in time, in that single moment of ecstasy everything disappeared- every worry, every _doubt, _and every fear. All that mattered at that moment was Lightning Farron…and Yun Fang…

* * *

**Please, Please, PLEASE Review. I don't care if it's positive or negative just give me some feedback. I'll work with whatever you can throw at me! (Oh I'm sure there were a good deal of mistakes...mostly grammar probably, so I apologize for any of that).**

* * *

****

Doubts


End file.
